garrys_mod_factions_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Assault Expeditionary Force
The AEF, officially the Assault Expeditionary Force is a faction and international superpower located in the Sandbox Region of the game. The AEF is a developed faction that possesses a large population, extensive infrastructure, and a well outfitted military force, upholding both a Navy and Marine Corps. By virtue of its prominence, the AEF holds limited expansionist views, aiming to support the territories of its allies but also actively seeking out servers to make claims on. More often the AEF upholds the value of individual freedoms and publicly opposes the annexation and/or invasion of servers by its adversaries, but the integrity of these views have often been called into question by the international community. History Creationary War (August 2014) The Assault Expeditionary Force was founded by Strayed in 2013 under the mane "Respect for All Individuals" after the Creationary War (First Summer War). Very few screenshots of the war exist since battles during this era were seldom documented. This was considered the origin period of the AEF. Post War RFAI (2014 - 2015) After the Creationary War the RFAI became idle as Strayed was more focused on other gamemodes. He stopped playing Sandbox, and transitioned to Zombie Survival. The RFAI would remain dormant for a long period, to its members, it was presumed to be a dead group. Strayed took his mind off the group, even believing it to be dead. First Summer War When the First Summer War broke out Strayed returned to sandbox independently still disregarding the RFAI. He engaged in combat and helped defend players, and called on friends from the RFAI, however never officially commenced operations. As the war went on he realized the need of a server defense military. Despite his realization however, he continued on without it. He started making slow changes to the RFAI, like adding a small special forces detachment known as Delta Squad. However it was not until late 2014 that he fully rebooted the RFAI. Rebellion War On April 9th, 2015 the RFAI declared war on The Rebellion Rebels in response to their hostility. Little is known about the events of the war but on record is known to have resulted in an RFAI victory with the withdrawal of Rebel forces on April 20th, 2015. Anarchist War Following the Rebellion war, the Rebellion Rebels had renamed themselves to The Anarchists. After several incidents regarding Salmon Pinwheel a second war broke out and violated the terms of surrender laid out during the Rebellion War. Details remain unknown but what is documented is that it began on April 26th, 2015. Stagnation After the first summer war Strayed continued with school and did after school programs. But after engaging in combat with Omegatrion on a server he started a grudge, and later befriended, and recruited him. Both talked about their pasts, and battles they fought in. The two went around helping players until one day Strayed decided to add him to the Delta Squad. Shortly after they began executing small missions together. RFAI Revival Second Summer War Operation: Second Sun Operation: Second Sun was the server defense campaign during the Second Summer War. Primarily defending the server Snyde.net. The campaign ended with RFAI's withdrawal on August 28th, 2015. TAS - RFAI War / One Hour War On July 1st, 2015 The Animatronic Squad declared war on the RFAI. The war lasted two weeks and ended with the surrender of TAS on July 15th, 2015. The Greasy War On November 11th, 2015 the RFAI released a public announcement making note of the increasing tensions on a server known as Ghostly Gaming between a local militia led by GreasyBagel and the RFAI forces stationed there. This would later break out into a short conflict that grew into the RFAI - ABMC War. Operation: Spectre Operation: Spectre was a military operation conduced by the RFAI in response to the growing hostility on Ghostly Gaming. This was a short intervention and defense of RFAI's base on the map gm_freespace. RFAI - ABMC War Following hostile actions by the Andy & Bryan Militia Corps, the RFAI responded with a declaration of war to the ABMC on December 13th, 2015. The war would turn Snyde.net into a battlefield once again and would conclude with a mutual cessation of hostilities on December 18th, 2015. UWSR - RFAI War The Union Workers of the Soviet Socialist Republic was formed out of The Anarchists and established the Communist Government allied with Izakia who were hostile to the RFAI. UWSR, wanting to seek closer ties to IZK and seeking independence from The Company Coalition, attacked RFAI out of nowhere without declaration. The RFAI declared war on December 19th 2015. The war ended with a formal surrender of UWSR, but the UWSR claimed to be a White Peace. Second ABMC War UberHannover War OHI War A war between Outer Haven Initiative and the AEF broke out for unknown reasons, very little is documented about this conflict. RFAI - NG - IZK War Liberation of Dirtbox On November 22nd, 2016 a Coalition of 11 nations launched an assault to liberate the server Dirtbox Warzone from Izakian occupation. The battle lasted until the early morning of November 24th ending with the defeat of the Izakians and the removal of IZK affiliated admins on the server. Izakia was to be a defense group and could not police of enforce policies on the server. Records are incomplete as there are numerous recollections of a separate battle taking place on a coastal map. Operation: Open Hope RFAI Civil War On August 18th, 2017 Izakian armed forces invaded the server RFAI Official following the ejection of an RFAI officer named Omegatrion, who had close ties to the Izakian government. They demanded Omegation be reinstated into the RFAI or face an all out war. This was met with a full scale invasion lasting until early the next morning. The attack was crippling to RFAI morale but would later regain its momentum during the Battle of Rick's and later Trump's Hair. The war formally ended when a deal was brokered between Omegatrion and Strayed agreeing that if Omegatrion's new group was renamed to not resemble RFAI there could be peace. The treaty was ratified on September 23rd 2017. Sandbox Continental War Little is on record about the Sandbox Continental War, what is known is that ISA actively opposed the RFAI and its Allies during the initial onslaught and ISA annexation of the server Trump's Hair. Foundation of AEF (2018) Following the major defeat during the Sandbox Continental War, the RFAI was looking to abandon politics in Garry's Mod and rather focus on humanitarian operations and returning to its original goal of server defense. This resulting change was embodied as the RFAI reformed into the Assault Expeditionary Force, the name they uphold to present day. Operation: Rainfall (2018) Operation: Rainfall was the military occupation of Ponyscape, a brony DarkRP server. Though referred to officially as a peacekeeping operation, the actual success of this approach is widely disputed as the community is regularly seen as peaceful only escalating when a threatening presence is found on their server. IZK - AEF War (2018) During the Summer of 2018 a conflict between Izakia and the AEF broke out and resulted in a number of battles but was ultimately cut short with the beginning of the school year and subsequent dormancy of the AEF before the planned final operation was able to begin. NRK - AEF War (2018-2019) The NRK - AEF War was a conflict which lasted from December 28th, 2018 to January 10th, 2019. Beginning with a declaration of open war via youtube announcement by the New Republic of Kakestania and subsequent mobilization of their forces onto servers like Buuf's Dankbuild, and 2070. Having been preparing in secret since November of 2018, AEF responded to the aggression with a direct defense of Trump's Hair and 2070. The war ended with AEF victory and the surrender of NRK forces on Janurary 10th, 2019. Operation: Snowguard Operation: Urgent Fury / One Hour War (2019) On March 16th 2019, the AEF intervened during the Combine Civil War between the Divide, and the Remnant Combine forces on Cere's Vanilla Garry's Mod Server. The battle lasted a mere hour after AEF Marines secured the capital building on rp_coastalcity and eliminated all opposition forces installing The Divide's leader Epic as the official leader of 1-47. The conflict ended with the ejection of 1-47's former leader Seven. G10 International Summit AEF was the founder of the G10 International Summit, hosting it on the newly created map/ aircraft carrier the Davenport. McDonalds Incident Main article: McDonalds Incident During the Summer of 2019, AEF along with other NATO states and IKR conducted a live fire training on the sandbox server Lenny Face Gaming, amidst the chaos the server map was changed to mcdonalds_mds, a very small map. Amidst the chaos Strayed made the decision to barricade every window and entrance to the McDonalds only allowing allies inside. The AEF actually served hamburgers during the fighting. There were many civilian casualties.